


Supergirl: Beyond Crisis on Earth X

by Bigfau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigfau/pseuds/Bigfau
Summary: This story is going to take place just after Crisis on Earth X finishes. Overgirl did not die at the end of it. Kara and company are going to be on earth-1 instead of Earth-38. The story will feature other characters from the DC Universe as it progresses. Finally i am going to try and follow the story line set in the TV show as close as possible post the crossover episode.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my good friend Shannon for her advice and help in editing this story could not have done it without her.

Chapter Beyond Crisis on Earth X 

 

Oliver and friends had defeated evil Oliver’s army of Nazis and saved earth-1 from impending doom. It was a hard fight that came with it great cost for Oliver and his friends with the loss of Martin Stein. Oliver killed his evil double, Barry had let Thawne escape with the promise of a showdown at a latter time, and Kara captured Overgirl. Kara taking Overgirl captive did not go along well with her teammates for a few reasons first the team for what she represents hated Overgirl. Second she was one of the reasons why Stein was dead. Finally there was the fact that Overgirls heart was still unstable and could explode causing mass damage if she melted down. This caused a huge fight among the team “ Kara you called her perverse and despicable the other day, and no you want to protect her.” Oliver said. Kara turned to Oliver “ Yes I know what I said about her Oliver just because she is evil does not mean we can just execute her. Further more aside from me and Clark she is the only other kryptonian alive so I can’t just let you kill her.” Alex then speaks up “ Kara listen I understand why you want to take her back to National City with you, but her heart is still unstable and can explode at any time leveling the city its to dangerous not dealing with her now.” Kara turned from glaring at Oliver to looking at her sister “ I know the risk, but I or rather Supergirl called Lena back in National City to break out a piece of technology that Lex Luther created to clone Alien DNA specifically Kryptonian DNA in a few days. So I sent her a piece of my DNA so she can clone a heart for her, and perform the heart transplant surgery at the DEO and then we put her in a cell.” Alex was stunned by her sister’s statement “ so you sent Lena your DNA and you never thought to tell me that you had her create a heart for Overgirl.” Kara knew Alex would be upset if she found out “ I was going to tell you, but we have been busy fighting evil Oliver and his army of Nazis so I am sorry I did not tell you Alex, but it would not have changed anything.”

Kara and Alex argued for a number of minutes, but eventually Alex relented and gave into Kara. Kara and Alex left with Overgirl back to National City so they can get the surgery done before Overgirl went supernova. When they arrived at the DEO J’onn and Winn were waiting for them. Everyone was shocked when they saw Overgirl walking behind Kara and Alex, and how alike both she and supergirl looked, physically, yet so different mentally. J’onn informed both women that Lena had sent over the heart, and both knew that it was best to not wait for the surgery so immediately they took Overgirl to prepare her for the surgery. Kara is on the roof of the DEO building when she hears a familiar set of footsteps walking up behind her “Did Alex send you Diana.” Diana Prince better known by some as the heroine Wonder Women walks up next to Kara “No Kara no one sent me I heard you and Alex returned from Central City with your doppelganger as a prisoner.” Kara turned to her friend “ Yes Barry and Iris’s wedding was more then just a little interesting to say the least their was an evil version of Oliver with an army of Nazis at his back crashed the wedding. I discovered there is an evil version of myself from another dimension that I find perverse and despicable, and here I am against the advice of everyone I saved her from everyone else and brought her here to have a heart surgery to save her life. I mean I have no idea why I have gone out of my way for her when I know she wouldn’t do the same for me if the situations were reversed.” Diana saw the conflict on Kara’s face “ Kara that’s why you’re the hero you see someone like her and want to try and help them no matter how hard it maybe. Also she is a kryptonian and even though she is evil she is another connection you have back to your home world so of course you want to try to preserve that it’s only natural.” Kara knew Diana was right. Kara turned to Diana “Diana listen thank you for watching over the city when I was away its been great having you around to help out with the city, but also for just being their to talk when I need you.” Diana smiled at her friend. In the year and half since Diana came to National City and helped stop the assassination attempt on Lena at the renaming ceremony of L Corp Diana had become great friends with the kryptonian and in away both she and Kara had became National City’s dynamic duo. Also both women would spend endless time talking about anything and leaning on each when they needed to. For Diana she had really had nobody, but having Kara their to talked to helped and for Kara she found herself talking with Diana about thinks more and more instead of going to Alex to talk about things like before. After a few minute Kara and Diana continued talking about Overgirl mainly but other things as well until they both heard the door to the roof open and turning to see Alex standing their “Kara Overgirl asked to see you she has been refusing to do the surgery and some of us are getting nervous that she could blow at any minute so time is critical.” Kara nods and she and Diana walk back inside.

Kara walks into Overgirls cell and sees the fierce foe in the corner of the cell. “So they tell me you don’t want to get the surgery?” Overgirl looks up at Kara why should I everything I had is gone I can never return to my earth I lost my army, I lost my husband, I lost my freedom, and I lost my home world so why don’t I just surrender my life what more do I have. “ Kara goes to sit down across from her double “Look Kara I know what it is to lose everything remember aside from how we ended up in the end but we started of the same way with the destruction of Krypton. You and I may see the world in a different way, but inside we are the same you are one of three kryptonians on the world so please have the surgery.” Overgirl began to chuckle at Kara’s heart felt plea “ so if I have this surgery I just become a caged animal no thanks I would rather take death then being your pet.” Kara understood overgirl she was stubborn and proud so she knew she was going to have to make a deal with her that nobody is going to be happy with.

Kara walks out of the cell and finds Alex and everyone talking about what she suspected was overgirl. The group turned to her as she walked into the room “ she agreed to do the surgery.” To say that some of her friends where stunned was an understatement expecting overgirl to reject Kara. Alex went to find Kara because something was not adding up how did Kara convince overgirl to have the heart transplant. It took Alex a few minutes to find Kara and called out to her “Kara” this caused her sister to turn around “what did you say to overgirl that convinced her to have the transplant because everyone tried to convince her and then you go in their for ten minutes and convince her to have the surgery so what did you tell her?” Kara knew Alex would ask her this and she knew that she needed to have this conversation sooner rather then later so she looked at Alex and told her and told her to sit down. Kara sat next to her “ Alex I know your going to be upset, but please keep an open mind.” Alex nodded so Kara continued “ So she was defiant at first and after talking with her I realized that she was broken she lost everything her husband, her earth, her home world. So she has nothing left so the only way to have her agree was to promise to give her freedom after the procedure.” Kara braced herself for Alex’s impending meltdown “ YOU DID WHAT! Kara how can you promise her that she helped genocide millions of people on her earth, and she tried to take your heart, and you said you would let her go free after the operation.” Kara tried to calm Alex down “Alex listen she is a broken women who has lost everything, and I think I should know better then anybody how she will react because I have been their and I understand her better then anybody, and I am pretty confident in saying I don’t think she will cause trouble.” Alex still could not believe Kara’s decision “Kara this was a decision that we should have all made. We are about to take away her biggest weakness by fixing her heart, and if we set her free she could turn on us and put all of us and National City in danger.” Kara responded “Alex I know it’s a risk but I feel that it was worth the risk.” Alex shuck her head still visibly upset at Kara’s decision and even though she was not happy with it maybe Kara was right.  
Alex and Kara went to join the others, as the surgery was underway Lena had arrived to see if the heart would work and everyone else was their just looking. As the surgery progressed Kara told the group of the deal that she made with Overgirl and to say the room was divided was an understatement. Mon El, Jimmy, and Winn where upset at the recklessness of the decision. Diana and Lena supported Supergirl’s decision. Kara knew how Alex felt about the decision, but she did not know how J’onn felt about it being a stoic as ever. So Kara then announced to the group “ so I know I made a rash decision in promising overgirl her freedom, but it was the only way to get her to have the surgery, but I recognize that I should have asked your opinions first. So know I am asking you guys what should we do with her after the surgery. After much deliberation the group decided to take a vote on whether they should give overgirl her freedom or lock her up and throw away the key. So one by one they voted Kara, Diana, and Lena both voted to give overgirl her freedom. Jimmy, Mon El, Winn, and Imra all voted to lock her up forever. It was a 3-4 split at the moment with Alex and J’onn left to vote. The attention of the group turned to the two outstanding votes when J’onn finally broke his silence “ I have listened to both arguments there are risks, but I trust Supergirls judgment and if she says she has confidence in overgirl then I will take her word for it so I vote to give overgirl her freedom. With J’onn’s vote it was all tied up with Alex playing the tie-breaking vote Kara knew that Alex was divided on this because of their earlier conversation so she did not know what Alex would do. It took Alex a few minutes to speak “I was there when Overgirl and her evil army came into the picture, and I have seen what overgirl can do and the threat she can be if she is let free. That being said like J’onn I have to trust in Kara’s judgment in this situation because Kara may have a special insight in overgirl that none of us can understand. So if Kara thinks overgirl will pose no threat to the public then I say lets release her after the surgery.” To say Kara was shocked at Alex’s decision was an understatement she was certain that Alex was going to say no, but she was happy that she said yes. So it was decided that they would release overgirl after the transplant and set her up with an identity in National City.

Overgirl’s surgery took another few hours, but went very well with no complications. After the decision to give overgirl her freedom J’onn and Alex had gone to work preparing her new identity, Lena had to leave for a meeting back at L corp, Mon El, Winn, Jimmy, and Imra left upset with the decision. After the surgery Overgirl was put in a room to recover Kara went to sit next to her, and was joined by Diana “You know Kara despite what some of the others may think you did a very good thing for her.” Kara nodded her head she knew she just hoped it did not comeback and bight her in the ass later. Alex walked into the room an hour later holding a folder “ Here Kara when she comes around give her this J’onn and I put together an identity for her and set her up with a place to live with in the city.” Kara took the folder form her sister seeing the name on the folder made Kara chuckle it read Kiara Wagner the first name being the way Cat Grant would sometimes pronounce her first name. Alex then began to speak again “J’onn and I both thought that she would appreciate something a little more Germanic considering where she came from.” Kara nodded in agreement. Alex saw the tired look on Kara’s face and knew it had been a while since Kara slept “Kara you should go home and get some sleep you have a busy few days.” Kara was hesitant she knew Alex was right she should get some sleep, but she did not want Kiara to wake up alone. Diana then chimed “Kara I will stay here with her if that will make you more comfortable while you get some rest.” Kara turned to Diana and relaxed a little knowing someone she trusted would be here to watch overgirl. So Kara relented and handed Diana the folder “call me the minute that she wakes up Diana.” Diana nods at Kara’s request.

Diana has been by overgirl’s side for a while now and she has still not woken up. Diana stared at the still form of the Kryptonian, and admired the beauty of the young girl. It’s hard to believe that the girl lying in front of her was an exact physical copy of Kara yet was responsible for the death and persecution of billions. After admiring the Kryptonian for another few minutes Diana realized that the girl was starting to stir, and called one of the doctors informing them that the patient was waking, and also to call Kara. Diana then went to sit down next to her again.  
Overgirl woke form her slumber still mildly in pain grateful for her quick healing ability considering she just had heart transplant surgery, and she only felt a little sore. Her eyes then went to the figure sitting right next to her. She was stunned at the beauty of the women from the raven black hair, and her eyes where a brilliant shade of brown. Before she could examine the women any further she was broken from her revelry when the women spoke “hello my name is Diana of Themyscira, princess of the Amazons and daughter of Queen Hippolyta.” Overgirl smirked “ that’s a mouth full.” Diana smirked at the comment “ how do you feel?” Overgirl once again made eye contact with Diana “ I feel fine thanks to the Kryptonian DNA I am just sore and should be okay in a few more hours.” Diana nodded her “ Kara should be hearing in a few minutes to discuss where we go from here.” Overgirl nodded already hearing Kara coming and expecting her within the next minute. Thirty seconds later Kara walks into the door of the room “ How is she doing?” asked Kara. Diana turned to Kara “ she is doing well it seems her Kryptonian healing factor will have her up and about in a few hours. Diana then got up to give the two privacy so they can talk, but before Diana left she heard a voice say something to her “ Hey beautiful don’t stay away for to long.” Looking back Diana saw overgirl wink at her giving Diana pause, but she quickly composed her and left the room.

Kara sits next to her doppelganger “my team and I discussed our deal, and though it was close vote we decided to follow through with releasing you.” Overgirl is a little stunned yah Kara ha promised to let her free, but the fact that the team voted her release stunned her. J’onn and Alex, put together a new identity for you. Your new name will be Kiara Wagner.” The name surprised her “ Interesting the name is rather Germanic.” Kara nodded “ Alex and J’onn felt that you would like the name better if you could identify with it more and so they made it more Germanic.” Kiara nods “ Well I approve of it.” Kara gave a small smile thanking Rao that Kiara liked the name because if she could avoid any drama she would. Kara then looked back at Kiara “So what are you going to do now that you’re free? Overgirl had a puzzled look because she didn’t know what she was going to do if she was being honest. She could not return to her world, and she knew almost no one here, and the people she did know hated or didn’t trust her. One thing was bothering her however that Diana women was on her mind since the women left the room, and she did not know why she barely knew her, and she had to think that Diana would be like the rest of supergirls band of merry hero’s. Still Kiara wanted to investigate what ever this was between her and the amazon. So Kiara looked at Kara again “to honest and I know you and your friends may have a problem with this, but I was thinking about staying here in National City. I can’t go back to Earth X now, and I don’t know anybody here, and despite are differences you may be the only true connection I have here.” The statement stunned Kara to say the least she was not expecting that from her doppelganger. “You want to stay here in National City.” Overgirl nodded affirmatively “I know that may be harder then leaving because most of your team like your sister have a problem with me, but if I am going to make a life here on this earth this is my best shot at it.” Supergirl understood to an extent what Kiara was saying this for her is like coming to another planet for the second time in her life and starting over from scratch again, and Kara being Kara wanted to help her if she can even if deep down she thought it could be a futile task. Kara turned to the other women “if you can promise me right now that you will in no way harm the people of the city despite your prejudices then you can stay here, but I swear if you do anything to hurt the people I care about or the city its not going to go well for you and you don’t have your army of Nazis at your beck and call anymore.” with that Kara extended her hand to Kiara. Kiara looked at the hand and nodded then she shook Kara’s extended hand you have a deal, and with that Kara got up and left the room knowing that there is going to be a fire fight when she informs the team about overgirl’s decision to stay in National City. 

It took a while, but after much fighting and deliberation between the team everyone relented and gave there blessing. After the decision was made Kara was going to go inform Kiara of the decision when Diana caught up with her in the hallway. “So where is she going to stay.” Kara really had no idea how to answer that she did not trust her enough to have her stay at the DEO or with any of her friends. So really the logical choice was to stay at her apartment. So she looked at Diana and told her a much. Diana then looked at Kara “She can stay with me in my penthouse if that would make it easier for you. This caught Kara of guard wait you want her to stay with Diana you barely know plus she is dangerous and unpredictable.” This caused Diana to chuckle Kara I have stood face to face with powerful beings before I know how to take care of myself, and on another note I don’t know what it is, but I have this feeling that revolves around. Maybe I can help her like I helped you I mean it is worth a shot don’t you think?” Kara looked away form Diana analyzing what the amazon was saying, and to be honest it was true if anybody can really help Kiara it was probably Diana so she decided to roll the dice and turned back at Diana “fine if that’s what you want Diana I will run it past her, but I swear if there is any trouble what so ever you yell and I will be their in seconds.” Diana chuckled at the overprotectiveness of the Kryptonian but nodded her agreement at the request, and the two went their separate ways Diana now going to prepare her apartment for her new guest and Kara to inform her doppelganger of her living arrangements. However Kara was not sure what was going on with Diana and her interest in Overgirl, but she would just have to wait and see what the situation is.


	2. Reign part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a month after the first chapter. Reign is introduced in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and like always comments are appreciated.

Chapter 2 Reign 

It had been a month since Kara and Alex returned from Barry and Iris’s wedding, and a month since Kiara Wagner came to National City. To say having overgirl around was a weird thing was an understatement to say the least. Everyone kept confusing her with Kara, which annoyed the two Kryptonians. Winn, Jimmy, and Mon El where still very suspicious of Kiara, and where looking at anything she did just waiting for an excuse to take her down. Alex, Imra and J’onn were indifferent to having her around, and surprisingly Kara was starting to enjoy having her doppelganger around. Lena and Diana on the other hand embraced Kiara with open arms Lena would insist having her join them for their lunches to get to know her and surprisingly Kiara enjoyed talking and spending time with Lena some would even say the two where friends. However as excepting as Lena was of her Diana’s reaction was the most positive. Kiara had been living with Diana for almost three weeks at this point, and when ever Kara would go and check up on the two it always surprised her at how domestic the two looked. They were having weekly movie night, cooking for each other, and a slew of other things. To the average person it almost seemed like the two were dating, but both denied this claim repeatedly. However both Kara and Alex could see right through the denials mainly because Kiara for all the bravado, and rough exterior the former overgirl was she still had Kara’s nervous quos which gave it away the kryptonian had feelings for wonder woman. Even more surprising was when Alex and Kara confronted Diana about it she denied it, but she also physically gave away that she to had feelings for Kiara acting very un wonder woman like when they confronted her about. Other then than the romantic tension between Diana and Kiara and the miss trust of certain members of the team life was going great at the moment, but unfortunately nothing lasts forever.

Over the past few days there was a string off gruesome murders of members of the criminal underworld, and the assailant left behind a symbol that almost looked Kryptonian so off course jimmy and Mon El accused Kiara of doing the killing even after Diana vouched for her almost causing a fight between the boys and Diana and Overgirl which everyone knew Jimmy and Mon El would end up in the emergency room severely broken, and as much as they may deserve it for how they are behaving right now the cooler minds in the room separated the groups to prevent a violent conflict. With Kiara exonerated no one new who it could be or what their motive was for the gruesome killings.

Across town at the L Corp tower in downtown National City Lena is performing the less then glamorous aspect of her CEO duties looking over what seemed like an endless stack of reports when she hears her office door open and looks up to see her COO Samantha Arias walking towards her desk and addresses her “Lena I did not expect to see you hear today. I thought you were going to be focusing on Catco.” Lena smirked at her friend giving her a nod “ yah, but its been a while since I have been here and I decided Olsen can have the reigns of Catco today and I would spend some time working here today.” Samantha nodded “well you didn’t have to I had everything under control …” Lena put her hand up to stop her friend and spoke “ Sam listen my being here is not a reflection on you or anyone else I wanted to be here and to be honest I missed being here a little so don’t sweat it.” At this Samantha relaxed and responded “okay” then motioned to leave before she turned around again “Lena?” causing Lena to look up at her again “Kara is throwing the Christmas party at her apartment tonight right?” Lena then nodded affirmatively. Sam nodded “okay then me and ruby will see you their.” Lena then smiled “ see you two tonight then.” Lena went back to her Mount Everest of reports and Sam went back to back to her office to get some more work done before tonight.

Kara’s Christmas party was in full swing everyone was in attendance. Lena, Alex, and Maggie where the first to arrive at Kara’s apartment followed by Winn, Jimmy, Mon El, and Imra. J’onn and his father had arrived a few minutes after that. Ruby and Sam then arrived mainly because Sam forgot to pick up the cookie platters she promised. Notably absent from the party was Diana, and a few of the crowd took notice of the notable absence. One of those to notice the Amazons absence was Lena who then went to go ask Kara if she knew where Diana was. Lena made her way to Kara who was in the kitchen setting out the food and the drinks and asks her the question “Kara?” Kara looks up to see Lena called her “Is Diana not going to come or is she just running fashionably late.” Kara smirked at the last part of Lena’s statement then responded “ I have no idea Lena I told Diana that she was off course invited, and that she should bring Kiara with her. She did say that she would run it by Kiara, and if she said yes then they would both be here.” Lena nodded at Kara’s statement “ Well it looks like Kiara said no to coming.” Then Lena turned to look at a group of their friends and spoke again “ Can you blame her though?” Kara looked towards were Lena was looking, and saw she was looking at Mon El and Winn.” It was no secret that Mon El and Winn still did not trust Kiara and did anything and everything they could to treat her badly and at one point Kiara almost lobotomized Mon El, and Lena did have a point why would she want to come many of them had excepted her Jimmy tolerated her now which is better then when she had first arrived it was just Mon El and Winn who were poisoning the well. Kara and Lena decided to continue their conversation when they heard a knock on the door, and both saw Alex go to answer the door wondering whom it could be. Alex answered the door and after a few seconds both Diana and Kiara had walked into the room causing all the heads in the room to turn for different reasons. Like fully expected Winn and Mon El did not seem at all happy about the pairs presence, Kara, Lena, and even Alex where happy to see the duo had decided to come to the party, and everyone else in the room where stunned by how radiant both women look. Diana was dress in backless bright red dress showing the right amount of cleavage to make any man warm, and by the look on Maggie’s face some women as well. Kiara was dress in a black and crimson strapless dress both dresses left nothing to a person’s imagination.

The party was in full swing Kiara saw Diana was talking with Alex, Maggie, and Samantha’s daughter Ruby. Kiara turned to the other side of the room and saw Lena, Kara, and Samantha having a conversation so she decided to go and talk with them. Kiara made her way to the counter where Kara and the other two women are having a very emotional conversation by the sound of it so she waited for them to finish before she interjected herself. Lena was the first to notice Kiara had walked towards them, and acknowledged her “Kiara would you like to join us?” she nodded at Lena who then motioned her to sit next to Sam, and with that Kiara went to where she was directed to, and the four began to have a conversation. The women had been talking for almost an hour when Sam noticed Lena’s gaze so she turned around, and saw that she was staring at none other then Jimmy Olsen. So Sam decided she wanted to have some fun “Lena you know if you really wanted to you could pull James Olsen under the mistletoe.” At hearing this Lena turned to Sam wide eyed and Lena responded a little flustered by the comment “James don’t be ridiculous.” By this point Kara and Kiara looked between Lena and James causing Sam to continue “I mean I think he likes you Lena.” Lena could not believe this “I am his boss.” Sam countered, “Yes because that has never happened before.” Then Kara chimed in and what Kara said caught Kiara by surprise “ well if I am honest I have been noticing chemistry between you to for a while now.” That statement caused Kiara to choke on her drink. She could not believe it Kiara had suspected for a while no even before she came into the picture Kara had feelings for Lena in some capacity, but most likely romantically, and here she is telling Lena that there is some none existent chemistry between her and Jimmy Olsen. So Kiara needed to help her doppelganger from herself “Kara what paint thinners are you sniffing right there is more chemistry between you and Lena then there is between jimmy and Lena.” This caused the other three women to turn around, and Kiara can see the look on Kara’s face, which all but conformed her suspicions that Kara cared for Lena romantically, but looking at Lena it looked like the CEO had some feelings for Kara as well.” Kiara smiled and internally said my work here is done.

After that conversation the party started to whine down Sam and Lena bid Kara and Kiara good night and left. After they did Kara pulled Kiara to the side and spoke to her “what the hell was that earlier. Jimmy and Lena would be perfect together. What you said was just rude.” Kiara smirked because she realizes Kara does not see what is right in front of her “Kara I did you a favor I know deep down you have feelings for Lena, and for the life of me I don’t know why you would point her in the direction of Jimmy Olsen when she can do so much better then he can. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t have feelings for Lena Luther.” Kiara smirked because a s fully expected Kara remained silent “I thought so. You should be thanking me because I just stopped you from pushing the women you love away to a guy that is unworthy to even be near her.” Kara then looked right at Kiara and decided to fire back at her “so you must be an expert because I don’t see you and Diana in a relationship yet.” Kiara laughed and then retorted “look I am not going to pretend that I don’t have feelings for Diana, and dare I say she may return those feelings. That being said I care a great deal for Diana so fights for truth and justice and protects everyone no matter your race, religion, sexual orientation and anything I missed she does it because it’s the right thing to do, and up until a little over a month ago I was fighting to exterminate some of these groups persecuting billions because they did not fit in. Diana does not deserve that she deserves someone better then I could ever be that’s why I can tell you right now you and Lena are perfect for each other, and you should jump on it before someone like Jimmy tries to take her from you.” Kara was shocked by how genuine her doppelganger was she truly cared for Diana, and by the sounds would do anything for her. Both women heard footsteps coming up behind them and turned to see Diana walk up to them and address Kiara “are you ready to go?” to this Kiara just nodded and said by to Kara. As Diana and Kiara walked out the door Alex and Kara and Maggie where standing in the door way saying by to the pair. Kiara and Diana turned and started walking to the elevator when Kiara heard Kara call her causing her to turn “Kiara you deserve to be happy to despite what you did in the past.” That statement made Kiara chuckle and once again bid the three good night.

It had been a week since the Christmas party, and everything was back to normal. The problem was finding out who was committing the murder across National City. The police and DEO had little to no evidence except the symbol that is left behind at all the crime scenes, but other then that nothing. The question that everyone was asking himself or herself is how does something so powerful just disappear after it commits the crime. Kara had decided that she was done letting people die even if they are criminals they did not deserve to die in the manor in which they were. So Kara against the advice of a few of her teammates decided to call this mystery assailant out and get to the bottom of this now before more innocent people get hurt in the cross fire. So Kara goes to the roof of Catco and burns her family symbol into the ground hoping it would entice the vigilantly to show themselves. It took a few days, but the gamble paid off Kara was on the roof of Catco when a figure clad in black landed on the roof in front of her. Kara sized up the figure in front of her wearing a black suit and cape; raven black hair, and a black mask over her face. After her look over of her opponent Kara then addressed the unknown figure “ So, are you supposed to be the devil?” The dark figure smirked and responded, “the devil doesn’t exist.” Kara spoke again “ then who are you?’ The figure responded quickly “ I am from the time before fathoming. Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. I am Reign.” Kara unfazed by the statement of Reign “How did you get here?” again Reign responded, “I survived Krypton’s death, and sent here upon its destruction.” Kara was now perplexed by Reigns statement “If that’s true where have you been?” Reign once again smirked at the question “dispensing justice …” Kara interrupted Reign “by terrorizing people killing people?” Reign smirked and then turned to the city and spoke once more “ This world has sunken into chaos and sin to many have eluded judgment.” Kara stepped forward having heard enough “ I am not going to let you hurt any one else. Surrender now before I make you surrender.” Reign gave a sadistic smirk at supergirl’s bravado, and she to stepped toward her advisory “ So, full of hubris just like the righteous Kryptonians who feared my makers. Worshipping false gods as they watched are planet suffocate by shame and burn from memory. Stand down or I will make you join them in their purgatory.” Kara did not back down from Reign “ I am not going anywhere.” Reign quickly sized up her opponent “then I will dispense my justice on you.” Kara unyielding “give it your best shot.” And as soon as the words came out of her mouth reign without warning flew right at Kara and tackled her flying threw the sky.

A few blocks away Diana was on her way to help Kara fight the unknown advisory. Alex had called her worried about her sister, and asked if Diana would go and back Kara up if she needed it so Diana suited up in her wonder woman outfit and sped away on her motorcycle. A block away from the Catco building Diana saw from the roof the beginning of the brawl as Kara was tackled threw the air by her opponent crashing into the top floor of one of the near by skyscrapers, and after a few minutes later the two Kryptonians flew out the top of the building and what looked like away. Diana arrived at Catco to find Alex and a group of DEO agents armed to the teeth. Alex goes to Diana and tells “We are tracking both of them and its seems they are fighting over the ocean right now …” before Alex could finish her statement both she and Diana heard a loud crash in the middle of the street. Seeing the Kara and Reign had both crash-landed and continued the brawl. Immediately Diana went into action telling Alex to clear the area of civilians, and then she turned to run and help Kara fight. When Diana had arrived she was stunned for the first time in the time she had known Kara she had never seen the Kryptonian bleed, and yet right in front of her was a Supergirl bruised, bloody and unconscious. Diana then turned to Reign and saw the villain charging a heat ray blast aimed at ending Kara’s life so Diana jumped into action.

Reign was about to finish Supergirl with the full force of her heat ray. When she fired the deathblow sure of the other Kryptonians death. Reign held her position with an evil smirk on her face, but her smirk turned to a scowl when the light of the heat attack dissipated and standing in front of Supergirl in a protective stance was Wonder Women.” Reign was briefly impressed by the bravery of the women in front of her “your brave human, but foolish stand aside and let me finish with her now.” Diana drew her sword, and took a battle stance ready to fight and told her opponent “If you want to kill her you have to go through me.” Reign smirked at the comment “very well” as she said that Reign charged Wonder Woman. Diana expected this and once Reign was in range Diana used her bracelets to deliver a powerful blast catching Reign off guard and launching her down the street. Diana knew that if she wanted to win she needed to stay on Reign so she grabbed her lasso and threw it catching one of Reigns legs and with that she pulled the rope and started to turn pulling Reign and smashing her into everything within the radius and released her once again sending her crashing down the street. Reign was stunned she had dispatched Supergirl with relative ease, but this other opponent had delivered some significant hits to her, but as Reign turned around to engage her the amazon is on her again as she puts her shield right in her chest launching her in the air and then hitting her with the shield again in the back sending into the ground again. Diana then picked up Reign and delivered a hellacious spinning kick to the chest of the Kryptonian sending into careening into the building right next to them. Diana once again went for the lasso and once again caught Reign, but this time Reign was expecting it, and before Diana could continue Reign gave a massive pull on the lasso pulling Diana off her feet towards her hitting her with a powerful knee right to her chest dropping Diana to her knees and Reign followed it up with a thunderous punch to the side of the Amazons face launching her into a car. Diana was winded and disoriented by the two shots from the alien, but barely had time to compos herself when she sees a car flying right at her so she rolls off the car just in time to avoid the other car crushing her. Diana then grabbed her sword just as another car was coming right at her and cut the other car in half.

Kiara was at her shared apartment with Diana waiting for Diana to arrive. She could no longer deny that she had romantic feelings for Diana stronger then her feelings for her now deceased Oliver she did not know what it was about the women, but it just felt so natural interacting with her and she could not remember a moment when she was with Diana and she was not happy. Kiara was worried however because usually Diana would be home right now unless she was helping Kara save the city. Kiara tried to reach the DEO, she tried to call Alex, Kara, and Diana herself, but no one answered her making her even more worried. Kiara turned on the news and went to go change into her sleeping attire. When she walked back out of her bedroom she noticed a breaking news report on the TV and turned up the volume of the TV and listened at the report “Ladies and gentleman we have some urgent news coming out of downtown.” After a few seconds the feed turned over to the on the ground reporter. “Supergirl and an unknown assailant began and destructive fight in Downtown. It seems that Supergirl has been severely injured.” Hearing that Kiara was stunned what think on earth other then kryptonite can hurt a Kryptonian severely. She then looks back to the screen in time to see the camera show Diana fighting the figure, and her heart almost jumped out of her body because of the fear she felt Diana was fighting against a being that took down a Kryptonian. Kiara then went to her room pulling a box out and putting it on her bed. Kiara knew if she does what she is about to do will not go over well with most of the DEO squad, but Diana needed her and she would be damned if she let Diana get hurt before she found out what these feelings are for Diana so she would deal with the consequences later, and she opened the box, and stares down at her Overgirl suit.

Back in downtown Diana and Reign where still fighting tooth and nail. Both delivering hits to the other, but the ware and tear of the fight was starting to catch up with Diana, and she was starting to slow something that did not go unnoticed by Reign. Reign decided to make her move and Diana charged her Reign dodged the attack and before Diana could react Reign used her heat vision on the top of the building Diana collapsing the top few floors onto Diana shocking everybody watching. Back at the DEO Lena and everyone was watching in shock and horror, as it seemed that Reign had defeated both Supergirl and Wonder Woman in the span of an hour something that was thought unthinkable. As the dust cleared Diana was visible, but one of her legs was pinned beneath the rubble, and was in a defenseless position. Diana tried to reach her sword, but just couldn’t, and then looked up to see Reign standing over her with a car in her hands smirking “ You fought well better then supergirl, but alas like her you have fallen, and now you will pay the ultimate price for standing in the way of justice.” Everyone looked on in horror, as there was nothing they could do to stop Reign from killing Wonder Women. Alex was being restrained by Maggie who had joined her their with the police for crowd control and a few DEO agents from charging into a situation where she was sure to lose her life. OS they looked on helplessly. Then the sound of a sonic boom was heard in the distance this usually heralding the arriving of Kara, and she prayed for Diana’s sake that it was who she thought it was. The sonic boom also caught Reign’s attention, but before she could react she takes a huge hit to the side and is once again seen flying. Diana who was preparing for the inevitable opened her eyes in surprise as the inevitable never came, but when she looked up to see what had happened she was left stunned as she imagined everyone at the DEO would be standing before her hovering of the ground was Overgirl and it was she that had saved her life. Alex and Maggie looked on Maggie was stunned because she had only heard of what overgirl could do but had never seen, and Alex was relieved that Kiara had come to save Diana, but also Alex knew to an extent that Kiara loved Diana, and Kiara is anything like Kara when it comes to the people she loves reign was going to be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the continuation of chapter 2 Reign

Chapter 3 Reign part 2

Reign emerged from the rubble of the building that collapsed on her after she took that hit, and when she saw what had hit her she was stunned when before her was a figure in a black custom and red cape with a black mask covering her whole face. To Reign this new figure almost looked like a darker version of Supergirl, but with more power. At the DEO headquarters the emotions where the same as everyone else shocked, but quickly for a few of the group they went postal for one in particular “I thought we told her that she could never be overgirl again” Mon El said angrily at J’onn. J’onn turned to him “yes we did, but I for one am glad that she did because she probably just saved Kara and Diana’s life right now, and lets not forget she is more powerful then Kara so she may stand a better chance against Reign. So at this moment I am thankful that she decided to fight.” Mon El could not believe this, and even more unbelievable is that everyone agreed with J’onn that overgirl-fighting Reign is a good idea.

Back in downtown Kiara turns to Wonder Woman and immediately frees Diana’s leg from the rubble. Kiara sees the state of Diana’s leg with the bone sticking out of the skin, and this saddened Kiara because she was not quick enough to protect Diana and she was in pain, but it also enraged her that any being would dare to hurt Diana and cause her pain thinking they can get away with it. Kiara looked over and saw that reign was still down, but she knew that would not last for to long so she wanted to get Diana out of harms way so she picks up the amazon bridal style holding her protectively against her and flew her to where Alex and Maggie were. Diana looked to face Kiara and smirked for once it was she that was being rescued by someone else, but another feeling overcame Diana in this moment, and it’s a feeling Diana had not felt in a century she felt safe in the arms of Kiara a feeling she had not felt since the last time she was in Steve’s arms. Diana also felt something that she thought she would never feel again since Steve’s death and that was love for the first time in a long time Diana actually felt love, and if she was being honest to her self she to felt the same thing for Kiara she had come to care for these last few weeks, and had grown to truly love her in a romantic way. Diana knew this was not the place to discuss this, but she knew that they needed to discuss this later. Kiara landed in front of Alex and Maggie and she called Alex over. Alex reached them and Kiara handed Diana over to Alex and saw the state of Diana’s leg knowing it needed immediate attention. Maggie and another DEO agent took Diana from Alex and Kiara take her back to the DEO. Kiara then turned to Alex and asked about Kara “ How is Supergirl?” Alex shuck her head “ we rushed her back to the DEO, but she was in pretty rough shape.” Alex said with a fear in her voice. Kiara tried to comfort the older Danvers “ she will be okay Alex she is to stubborn to die.” Alex nodded her head Kiara was right Kara was too stubborn to die after one bad beat, but that did not stop her from being afraid. Alex had a question on her mind after what she just saw “so you really love Diana don’t you?” Kiara looked back at the older Danvers “ you have no idea.” Kiara heard a rumbling noise which could only mean Reign was about to pop up again, but she needed to ask Alex something so she took off her mask to look Alex straight in the eyes “ Alex I need you to promise me that will be okay when I get their.” Alex had never seen Kiara Wagner so emotional ever, and it was all because of Diana Prince. Alex knew Kiara needed Diana to be okay so she nodded at the Kryptonian, and with that Kiara dawned her mask again just in time for reign to break free of the rubble and land on the street

Overgirl and Reign were staring the other down to some it almost looked like an old western showdown at high noon. Reign was the first to break the silence “ So. Who might you be?” Kiara was quick to respond, “I am your worst nightmare, but you can call me overgirl.” Reign smirked “I have already defeated two of your warriors with relative ease what makes you think your any different. “ overgirl responded quickly “I am different then them. I am not afraid to kill you. Now I am getting tired of all your talk lets do this so I can show you how different I am.” Reign smirked “ As you wish.” Both Kryptonians flew right at each both flying faster then a plane both with the intention to punch the other. When they met in the middle both fists collided with each other sending a shock wave that broke all the glass around for a few blocks and probably registered on the Richter scale, and sent both sliding back a few feet. Both had the same idea because before they even slid to a stop they both used their heat vision, and like the punch the heat ray met in the middle both pouring as much power as they could into the heat vision and evenly matched in strength the heat ray exploded blinding the whole area in a blinding light reign included, but one of the advantages of overgirl’s mask blocks out harmful rays of light so while her opponent was blinded Kiara took advantage and charged reign. Before Reign knew it Overgirl connected with the left side of her face followed up by a barrage of eight other hits spread across Reigns face and chest, and finished off with a massive knee to Reigns chest sending her threw a building wall. Overgirl then used her heat vision to bring down the building right on top of Reign.

At the DEO they were watching the fight unfold, and even they were shocked and how dominant overgirl was and it unnerved some because Reign had just beat Kara and Diana, and now here was overgirl beating her so far, but at the moment overgirl was the only one that stood a chance against Reign so they did not mind as long as reign was defeated.

Back at downtown overgirl was very cautiously approaching the rubble of the downed building making sure Reign doesn’t catch her off guard. After a few seconds Reign pulled herself out of the rubble shocked at the strength and agility of this overgirl clearly stronger then Supergirl and the amazon combined. She needed to regroup so as much as she did not want to back down in this instance it is the wisest choice. Reign stood up from the rubble and overgirl was looking right at her. Reign then speaks “ So overgirl lets see how different you are from Supergirl and Wonder Woman.” Then from nowhere Reign uses her heat vision, but misses overgirl who did not even have to move. Overgirl looked at Reign “I am sorry was I supposed to move or something.” Reign smirked for the first time in while “ Ah such hubris just like supergirl that blast was not meant for you if you would be so kind as to turn around.” Overgirl did so and as she did she saw the intended target of Reign’s heat vision. Reign sent the blast at the side of a building and destabilized the side overlooking the crowd. At first Kiara was going to let the wall fall on the crowd deeming it necessary if she can capture Reign, but then Reign said something that caught her attention “so you are going to risk the lives of dozens of people just to capture me. What would Wonder Woman say to that?” this hit Kiara hard she wanted to catch Reign, but if that’s at the cost of all those peoples lives she knew Diana valued the lives of other immensely, and if she let those people die Diana would never forgive her for that. So reluctantly overgirl looks at Reign “ I will get you next time.” And with that she flies to stop the building from falling on the crowd of people. Reign smirked “and their will be a next time.” With that Reign fled the area to regroup.  
Overgirl arrived at the DEO headquarters Alex is the first to great her “ I saw what you did out there that was a very Kara decision to make saving the crowd over catching the bad guy.” Kiara chuckled “ I didn’t do it for Kara.” Alex nodded “I know you didn’t Diana would be proud of you.” Kiara looked at Alex when she mentioned Diana, and Alex knew what Kiara wanted to know “she is fine Kiara. She had a compound fracture to her left leg, and a few broken ribs, but other then that it was just cuts and bruises. Would you like to see her she is weak, but she is awake?” Kiara nodded she need to talk with Diana about what’s been on their mind so Alex takes her two the room. After a few minutes Alex and Kiara finally arrive at Diana’s room, but before Alex leaves Kiara asks her to not let anybody know she was here, and Alex knew it was because she knew certain individuals where not happy with her stunt today, and she did not want to burden Diana with in her current state. Alex once again saw the love Kiara had for Diana on display, and nodded affirmatively at the request.

Kiara walks into the room and sees Diana lying on the bed hooked up to a few machines. Kiara came to sit next to Diana not used to seeing the Amazon in such a state. Diana sensed a presence in the room so she opened her eyes to see who it was, and smiled when she sees Kiara with her head down and gets her attention “ Hey you” Kiara looks up instantly seeing the smiling Amazon, and she responds “ How are you feeling?” Diana sat up very gingerly “ I have been better if I am honest.” This caused Kiara to smile, but she was broken out of her thought when Diana began to talk again “ Kiara can I ask you something?” Kiara looked at her and simply nodded “ Why did you come and fight against Reign, and put yourself at risk?” Kiara knew she would have to answer this question sooner or later, and usually she would do things without hesitation however when it came to this she was afraid. She was afraid because she knew she cared for Diana as more then a friend, but for most of her life she has been taught that emotions so weakness I mean even her marriage to her Earth’s Oliver was hardly romantic, and she did not want to scare Diana away if she had misread the signs. That being said Diana almost died tonight, and she did not want to think about that, but she especially did not want to think about Diana dying without knowing how she feels so she decided to roll the dice.

Kiara looked right at Diana and began “Diana I need you to understand something my whole life I have been taught that most emotions are signs of weakness, and that they should be avoided. The closest thing I had to a loving relationship was with my earth’s version of Oliver Queen and even that was anything but romantic. These past few weeks living with you, working with you, and in general just hanging out with you have been some of the happiest in my life, and that thought scares me. That being said as much as that scares me losing you petrified me, and the reason it petrified me was because if you died fighting Reign then you would have died not knowing how I really feel about, and how much you have come to mean to me.” Diana was taken aback at the amount of vulnerability being displayed by the normally stoic Kryptonian, and she tried to speak, but was cut off of by Kiara “ just give me a minute please I need to get this out before I lose my nerve.” Diana nodded and motioned for her to continue. So Kiara continued “ I have had many relationships in my life with Oliver, with my family on Earth-X as well as a few others and I have experienced great loss in my life my version of my biological family and Krypton, my adoptive family, and most recently my husband, and with all that loss the mere thought of losing you trumped all of that loss because I realized that what I feel for you is more then any of those relationships. It is love of the truest and purist form a love that burns brighter then the sun it self. So what I am saying is Diana Prince I am madly in love with you, and have been from the moment I saw you.” Diana was shocked the last time someone said those words to her was a century ago, and since then she did not let any one get close enough to say those words to her since until now. Diana could see the emotions written all over Kiara’s face tears falling from her eyes, and she knew that everything the women had said was the truth, and it was in that moment that Diana realized that she and Kiara are not that different from each other. Both had lost their original home, both had lost loved ones, and both had closed themselves off from their respective worlds. Diana could not deny that she felt something for the Kryptonian. They did everything together have dinner, watch movies, go to parties, and it just felt so natural to do that with Kiara not really putting much thought into the hidden meaning of all of it. Now in hindsight maybe it was so natural because she and Kiara were simply right for each other. The women risked everything for her by coming to save her life, defeat the villain, and had just fought everything that she has been programed to be and unloaded her soul to her right now. With all these things swimming in her head right now Diana had forgotten to respond to the admission by Kiara.

Kiara could not believe it she was wrong Diana did not feel the same way she did, and she just made a complete idiot out of herself weakening herself in the foolish notion that maybe someone loved her despite all the negatives about her. Kiara got up to leave the room quickly, but before she could leave a hand grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around, and what she saw when she turned around was an equally emotional Diana “Kiara don’t leave please.” The vulnerability in Diana’s face caught Kiara off guard so she decided to stay. Diana continued soon after she took her seat again “When Steve told me he loved me I was fighting Ares and the fate of the world was in the balance. H3y told me he loved me before he got on a plane with the poisonous gas the enemy was going to use to kill millions of innocents. I did not say it back to him because I was focused on the fight so he left not knowing that I loved him as well, and that has been my biggest regret for the past century because a few minutes after that Steve blew up the plane with him and the gas on it, and since that day I have closed my self off to all of it, and I have not let anyone get that close since Steve. So that is a mistake I will never make again.” Kiara was shocked this was a Diana that she was not used to seeing tears streaming down her eyes. Diana looks at Kiara “ the truth is I love you to, and I need you to be here with me.” At hearing this Kiara’s whole emotional demeanor changed and she became emboldened and surged forward to capture the Amazons lips, and they stayed kissing each other for a while not knowing where the night would go.

The next morning Alex was monitoring Kara when Lena walked into the room and greeted Alex who responded in kind “ morning Lena what brings you to the DEO?” the CEO offered her a smile I wanted to check on supergirl and Diana.” Alex nodded well supergirl is healing well thanks to the chamber that Mon El and Imra gave us, and they also brought in another one of their legion members to help wake her up. I was about to go check on Diana would you like to come with me.” Lena nodded and followed Alex to Diana’s room. Alex and Lena are walking side by side when Alex turns to Lena “ I wonder if Kiara is still in the room?” Lena turned to Alex confused “ Overgirl made an appearance last night against Reign, and saved Diana’s life me and Kara have been seeing for weeks that those two may have more then a friends relationship, but that it may actually be romantic, and I think after almost losing Diana it opened Kiara’s eyes. So she came here the other day and I let her into Diana’s room so they could talk.’ So I am wondering if it went well for both of their sakes.” Alex had been pulling for them to admit what was so painfully obvious to most people. Lena to had noticed the interaction between the two and agreed with Alex about Kiara and Diana’s feelings for each other.

When Lena and Alex reached Diana’s room door, and knocked with no answer they thought Diana was still asleep so both decided to open the door, and check on the amazon. When they opened the door however both Alex and Lena were shocked with what they saw in front of them. Laying on the bed in front of them was Diana with Kiara cuddled into her non-injured side with an arm draped across Diana’s waist protectively, and Diana had her left arm wrapped protectively around Kiara back with Kiara’s cape acting as a blanket both still very much asleep. Both Lena and Alex turned to each other, and both knew what the other one was thinking that the night had gone really well. Both Lena and Alex decided it be best to not disturb the lovebirds and closed the door. It was few hours later when Diana began to wake up. She felt better thanking Hera for her quick healing abilities because with the injuries that she had sustained she would have been side lined for weeks, but now she was just sore. Diana then noticed a weight on her side and turns to look what the weight was, and she sees one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen in her whole life a sleeping Kiara Wagner cuddled up into her side with her arm wrapped protectively around her. Kiara started to stir a few minutes after Diana had woken up. Kiara opens her eyes to see Diana looking down lovingly at her making her smile, and leaning up to kiss her amazons lips. Once the two separated Diana then spoke “So darling where do we go from here?” Kiara looked up at Diana with one thing on her mind, and one outcome she would except So Kiara sat up “well I would really love if you would make me the happiest woman on the planet and be my girlfriend?” Diana smirked at the Kryptonian, but leaned down to kiss her and responded, “ Nothing would make me happier darling.” And the new couple kissed for the third time in less then ten minutes both happy with what the future holds for the two of them.


	4. Legion of Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is following the legion of superheroes episode of supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on this one, and i hope everyone enjoys

Chapter 4 legion of superheroes 

I had been a week since the fight versus Reign, and tensions with in team supergirl were high, and it was not because of Reign it was because they did not know what to do with overgirl. Kara was still in a coma after her defeat at the hands of Reign. Diana was almost one hundred percent thanks to her Amazonian healing ability. The debate now was what they did with Kiara. One of the conditions of letting her leave the DEO, and live with Diana was that she would never again dawn her overgirl suit, and this was being pressed of course by Mon El, Winn, and Jimmy however they were in the minority on this one because everyone saw that if overgirl did not come to the rescue Diana and Kara would both be dead, and they would be defenseless against Reign. Alex, J’onn and the others sided with Kiara, and they also realized that while Kara was down they needed somebody to help Diana protect the city, and after the success Overgirl had against Reign she was the only option. Even with that they Mon El and the others where opposed, but where out voted. Alex went to go find Kiara and Diana, and inform them of the decision. Alex found both women, but she wishes she hadn’t when she walks into the room they were in she find both of them in an intense make out session with Diana having Kiara pinned against the wall, and Kiara’s legs wrapped around the Amazonians waist. Both women paid no attention to caught up in the kiss to notice her so Alex had to get their attention “Hey!” this caused both women to break apart and look at her “ I am sorry for interrupting, but you both should know that we voted to not take action against Kiara, and can you both not be having intense make out sessions here especially since if someone like Mon El find out there are going to be problems since he does not know about you two. Finally there is something J’onn wanted me to ask you Kiara since Kara is still in a coma…” before Alex could finish Kiara cuts her off “yes I will do it.” Alex is stunned “ you don’t even know what I was going to say.” Kiara nodded that she did “off course I do your going to ask me if while Kara is in her coma that if I could help Diana keep the city safe right.” Again Alex was a little stunned “okay it seems that you do know what I was going to say. So you’ll protect the city while Kara is down.” Kara nodded. Alex looked at Kiara and saw that she was looking at Diana, and then she realized that Kiara could careless what happened to National City, but she did care what happened to Diana and after her near death Kiara wanted to be close to Diana so she could protect her.

Alex, Diana, and Kiara walked to the room were that had been keeping Kara in the tank. Mon El and Imra had brought another one of their teammates to help with Kara named Brainiac 5. Kiara did not trust the him because she thought he was just another Mon El lackey I mean how smart could he be if he willingly decided to follow Mon El who himself was pathetic excuse of a hero, and Kiara knew after a conversation she had with Diana that even though Diana socializes with him in public in private she thinks he is a joke as well when she first met him and still a joke at this point. Jimmy and Winn had been trying to get Mon El to unleash the legion on Reign, but Mon El and Imra both denied the request saying that the future depended on them surviving because of some secret that they carry in their DNA so I they die the secret will die with them disappointing Kara because if she was being honest she just wanted to break Mon El’s skull the net time he mouthed of to her, but now it seems if she did the future would be effected.

The DEO did not know what to do to stop Reign a brawl between Reign and Overgirl though would be effective Reign would put to many people at risk, Diana though she gave Reign a good fight could not compete against her, and nothing in the DEO arsenal would stop Reign, and with the legion not wanting to risk themselves their option where limited to this point. Kiara then came to a solution and told Alex to call Oliver Queen. It was still in her head that if Oliver had kryptonite to make a kryptonite arrow then he had a supply of Kryptonite enough to fashion some weapons to fight against Reign. After a few hours Alex had reached Oliver and he agreed to send some of his Kryptonite to them. Later that night Diana was standing a top one of the many rooftops overlooking National City. It was very quite night no major disturbances to that point. Diana had heard a faint landing behind her, and a few seconds later she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist, and a kiss on the crook of her neck “how are you?” Diana relaxed into the hold of her girlfriend “ fine just waiting to see if anything will go amiss tonight.” Diana turned in the embrace to see Kiara’s face “thank you for agreeing to protect the city while Kara is still in the coma.” Kiara smirked “ I agreed to watch the city because I don’t want rushing into a fight with Reign without proper back up, and it gives us some alone time away from the DEO, and not locked up at the apartment. I hope they don’t ask me to do this on a regular basis though I will do it tell Kara wakes up, but not a second more.” Diana gave Kiara a small pout “so if I asked you to help me protect the city in the future you would deny me?” Kiara got a little flustered because she new there was almost nothing she could deny Diana “ if you ask me that’s different you are the love of my life I will move heaven and earth to make you happy.” Diana smiled brightly, and then gave Kara a kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss “how did I get so lucky?” Kiara laughed “ The better question is how did I get so lucky getting the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with me.” Kiara and Diana stayed huddled together and Kiara wrapped her cape around them for warmth as they waited for the first signs of trouble. After about an hour of waiting Kiara and Diana called it a night and decided to head home. Kiara picked Diana up bridal style and flew them to their apartment were both women got ready for bed. Though they had still not been intimate with each other they both decided that they should share a bed, and since they confessed their feelings to the other they had slept together every day since usually with Diana being Kara’s little spoon because surprisingly the amazon princess liked to be held and Kiara was more then happy to oblige or with one of them cuddled up to the other

The next day the DEO had received the kryptonite from Oliver Queen, and started forming the plan for how to capture Reign. It was agreed that Alex and J’onn would lead the operation. Kiara could not be they’re because of the kryptonite, and J’onn and Alex felt that they should keep Diana back in case things got dicey. So they agreed to bait Reign by staging a bank robbery, and attempt to get a chain with the rock of kryptonite around the Kryptonians neck to weaken her and take her prisoner. The trap was set everyone in their position Diana set with a team of DEO agents at here back where waiting to see if they would be needed in the fight. Alex and J’onn would pose as the bank robbers, and the bank had nothing but DEO agents in it prepared for battle. The time came and Alex and J’onn began the operation by going into the bank and beginning the charade. Diana and her team were monitoring the scene as it unfolded Alex and J’onn kept the charade up rather well, and after a few seconds Diana heard a sonic boom indicating that Reign was near. As the scene continued in the bank there was a noise from the roof, and all of a sudden Reign crashes through the roof of the bank. Reign looks at the supposed bank robbers “you were warned” As Reign said that J’onn and Alex unmasked themselves catching Reign by surprise. Alex through a red sun grenade a Reign hitting her and sending her careening into the wall. J’onn then ordered his men into action using the sound wave guns to keep Reign at bay, and finally from the bannister two more DEO agents jumped down on top of Reign pinning her to the ground face down. Finally Alex pulled out the chain with Kryptonite, and put it around Reign’s neck. The plan was executed flawlessly, but then from nowhere Reign surged up sends both DEO agents pinning her down flying across the room. Then Reign stood up and used the chain the DEO agents used to pin her down and whipped it around and hit Alex in the leg snapping her tibia dropping her. Reign stood up and to the surprise of all watching removed the Kryptonite and tossed it to the side like nothing happened and flew off again. When everyone regrouped at the DEO talking about what had happened at the bank, and how Reign looked to be unaffected by the kryptonite which to that point nobody knew it was possible for a Kryptonian to be immune to Kryptonite. Then Alex came up with the idea that if the Kryptonite slightly effected Reign then a concentrated dose of Kryptonite should stop her, but the question on every ones mind was who was going to get the closest to inject Reign with the Kryptonite.

Nothing could be heard at the DEO, but laughter belonging to one Kiara Wagner. Kiara was laughing because of the proposal that had just been laid on the table. Mon El had finally caved to Imra’s request and agreed to help fight Reign, which led Kiara to start laughing. As she composed herself she began to speak “ Are you serious you guys want to put the fate of National City and probably the world in the hands of Mon El and his team?” It was times like this that the team that even though she looked like Kara, and though she had changed to an extent since she and Diana became a couple that Kiara was not Kara. Kiara continued “ I have one have absolutely no confidence in Mon El on something of this importance. Where was Mon El when Reign defeated Kara and Diana last week? Mon El has done nothing but bring disaster to National City time and time again. On my Earth repeated failure like what Mon El seems to accomplish time and time again would have resulted in his execution to make the unit stronger. I say its time we cut him loose and save us all the grief that only he can bring.” The whole group was stunned nobody had called Mon El out like that because he was friends with everybody, but Kiara has taken any opportunity she has had to undermine and belittle him something Supergirl would never do. At this point both Alex and Diana tried to stepped in to try and calm Kiara down, but Kiara just shrugged the agent and her girlfriend knowing full well that this needed to be said “ It baffles me when I heard that you and Kara dated because I can’t imagine what she would see in a failure like you. From what she told me she may have loved you, but you would always make the relationship harder. Your just lucky Kara has not realized the chemistry and potential she has with another, but if and when she does you will be nothing but a distant relative.” At this point J’onn stepped in “ enough, we have to be unified right now more then ever if we are to beat Reign. Kiara we need to work with Mon El and the legion right now so we can have back up. So we need to cut this off and move to the task at hand and that is stopping Reign.” Kiara turns to J’onn I agree and if I need back up it will be from someone I trust not someone I can trust to back stab me, but what can you expect from a royal Daxamite scum like him. So if he is your plan you can count me out.” With that said Kiara storms out of the room. Diana gives the room a look meaning that she was going to try and convince Kiara to help them, and the team new that the only person who could possibly convince Kiara to help was Diana.

Kiara was on the roof of the DEO headquarters looking out over the city when she heard someone walk onto the roof with her. She recognized the heart beat of the person all two well and spoke “ Diana I am not changing my mind I refuse to work with Mon El.” After she was done Kiara turned around to face Diana sternly. Diana then stepped forward standing directly right in front of her “darling I know you do not like Mon El, but that seemed more then your dislike of Mon El so what is it?” It never still surprises Kiara at how in such a short period of time Diana could read her so well. Kiara sighed and looked at Diana “your half right. Half of my rant in there was because I don’t like or trust Mon El, but that’s not the full reason. The other part of the story is I know Mon El still holds a flame for Kara, and I can’t allow Kara to date someone who is beneath her. Kara is so blind to what’s right in front of her and that she has someone that loves her and will strengthen her instead of bring her down like or causing her pain like Mon El did.” Kiara’s statement caught Diana off guard does Kiara no something that she doesn’t “Kiara is their something that you want to tell me about Kara?” Kiara looks to Diana “ I have a very good suspicion that Kara and Lena love each other.” To say Diana was shocked was an understatement she knew Lena and Kara were close and did a lot together, but did they love each other like Kiara had said, but she was broken out of her revelry by Kiara who continued “ before you say anything its more on Lena’s side right now because Kara is to oblivious to it because she is so caught up in the Mon El drama yet again, but when ever Lena and Kara talk or are doing something together I listen to Lena’s heart beat speed up, and become more erratic. The only other time I have heard a heart beat like that is my own when I am with you.” The admission by Kiara made Diana fall in love with her even more because of how vulnerable Kiara becomes with Diana and no one else. Diana then responds “ I had no idea Lena had feelings for Kara, but I must say I would like Lena and Kara together more then Mon El and Kara to be sure.” Kiara looks at her girlfriend “ Kara and I may not agree on many things because of our differing upbringings, but I owe Kara great deal she helped save my life by getting me a new heart, most importantly if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have met the love of my life. So, I want Kara to have what we have with someone who is deserving of her, and that is not Mon El. So Diana leave it alone because where ever Mon El is disaster follows.” Diana and Kiara talk for a few more minutes when Diana asks Kiara if she wants to go on patrol to which Kiara says yes and the two set off.

It had been a few hours since Diana and Kiara went out on patrol. It was a somewhat busy night stopping a few crimes, but nothing big like a shot out or something to that effect which was not necessarily a bad think however it did make for an uneventful evening all the same. Diana and Kiara were about to head back to the DEO until they heard that blood gate prison. Kiara and Diana looked at each other and both thought the same thing it was Reign so Kiara picked up Diana bridal style and they both took to the air heading towards the prison. The DEO had also heard about the attack on the prison by Reign Mon El, Imra, and Brainiac 5left in their ship to the prison. Reign was destroying everything in the prison whether they are a convict or a guard it did not matter to her if you stood in her way you were a target all the same. Mon El and the team had arrived at the prison. Imra and Mon El would be on the ground and Brainiac 5 would be controlling the ship giving both of them cover while they try to hit Reign with the syringe of kryptonite. Reign was proving to be a tougher opponent then Mon El had though they had the numbers, but they struggled to get close enough to hit the syringe. Imra had to save Mon El from death when Reign tried to freeze him. Reign was not impressed there is only one person who she wanted to face at that moment “where is the Kryptonian that faced me. Everyone knew that she was talking about overgirl wanting a rematch of their last encounter. Then the all to familiar sonic boom could be heard in the distance, which caused Reign to turn and smirk as her opponent had arrived. A few seconds later overgirl landed in front of Reign dropping Diana off on the roof of one of the buildings near by “so I hear you have been looking for me well here I am.” Reign gave her that sadistic look “your very brave to face me again, but this time things will not be so easy for you.” With that Reign fired a blast of heat vision, which caused overgirl to respond in kind and like there first fight both beams of heat vision met in the middle and like before both kryptonians were equal. Unlike the first time how ever Reign used the flash of light to go on the assault catching overgirl of guard, but Kiara was still quick enough to dodge the barrage of punches sent by the world killer. Overgirl saw her opening and swept Reigns legs out form under her sending her somersaulting in the air, and followed it up with another blast from her heat vision catching Reign and sending her crashing into the top of one of the prison buildings. Diana had joined Imra who had just freed Mon El, and Mon El always indignant was not happy Diana and overgirl were there. However he resigned to the fact that they needed help to get close enough to Reign and it looks like overgirl is the best chance at that. The group turns to see the battle raging in the sky between Reign and Overgirl.

In side the legion ship Alex was sitting next to a still comatose Kara listening to the raging battle unfolding outside hoping that Kara would wake up in time. In her head Kara was desperately trying to break free of her mental prison. Outside Reign and Kiara where evenly matched in every aspect strength, speed, tactics, and ability all it would take would be for one of them to make a mistake that the other could exploit to win the fight, but neither of them were giving an inch to the other. In the ship Alex is still next to Kara still hoping, but this time something was happening Kara’s eyes where fluttering like she was waking up at that moment Alex then sprang into action and began trying to help Kara to wake up until finally Kara shot up gasping, and then turned to Alex “what’s going on?” Alex hugged her sister quickly and then pulled away to explain “Kara you have been in a coma since your fight with Reign a week ago, and right now Mon El and the others are fighting Reign and they need your help because I don’t know if Overgirl …” before Alex could finish Kara turned to her in a look of anger “Overgirl and Reign fighting.” Alex realized what just went through Kara’s mind she thought Kiara was helping Reign fight the team, but before she could tell that was not the case Kara was gone. Alex quickly got on her communicator and called Diana, and after a few seconds Diana responded, “Alex is everything all right?” Alex the responded quickly “Diana Kara is awake, and she misunderstood what I told her about Kiara and Reign fighting so she thinks that Kiara is helping Reign and by the look on her face she is going to fight overgirl.” Diana was shocked by this, and jumped into action herself feeling the life of her girlfriend now could be in danger. Diana tried yelling at Kiara to get her attention to no avail. In the air Kiara is getting the upper hand on Reign, but as she went for another shot with her heat vision she heard some call out at her “ you laying bitch” this caused Kiara to turn and see Kara flying right at her, and with no time to react to the hit head on sending her crashing into the building bellow. On the ground the Mon El and Imra looked on in shock, but Diana another emotion entirely not knowing if Kiara was okay after that hit. Kara lands in front of the team and ask, “ Are you guys okay?” Imra is the first to speak up “ We are fine Kara, but why did you hit Overgirl she was fighting against Reign.” At this Kara was confused Overgirl fighting Reign, and then she turned to Diana and for the first time in the time that Kara had known Diana she received the Amazonians death glare. It was at that moment that Kara realized that she might have messed up. After a few minutes Kiara got up from the rubble after the hit Kara got on her in enough time to see Kara hit Reign with the concentrated kryptonite, and though it effected her Reign still flew away in retreat. Kiara looked at the sky to where Reign had just flew to and in her mind said, “ Until next time Reign until next time.” Kiara then looked at an approaching Diana who hugged her fiercely to which Kiara hugged her back immediately as they broke apart they looked at each other and Kiara spoke “lets get out of here.” Diana nodded so Kiara picked her up and they took of for their apartment. Kara did not know what was going on in a week of being in a coma Kiara had started helping Alex and the others fight Reign and her and Diana seemed far closer then they were before her coma. Alex joined the croup and asked where Kiara and Diana had gone and Imra informed her that they took off already. Kara turned to the group and then asked the question on her mind “what the hell is going on here?” on the way back to the DEO Alex explained what had happened while Kara was in her coma “So after we rushed you back to the DEO for medical treatment Diana squared of against Reign and did great early, but eventually fighting a kryptonian one on one took its toll and reign took control. In that moment Kiara swept in and saved Diana’s life, and actually had Reign on the ropes till Reign pulled a fast one and she got away. Later that day Kiara and Diana had a heart to heart with each other and they admitted their respective feelings for the other, and since that day they have been a couple.” Kara took in all this information, and then realization dawned on her she had attacked Diana’s girlfriend for no good reason right in front of her. This realization made Kara feel guilty because Kiara was helping the team, and she attacked Diana’s girlfriend.

Later that night Kara decided to go and make amends with Kiara and Diana so she flew to their penthouse apartment. Kiara and Diana were cuddling in their living room watching TV when Kiara hears something on the balcony, and knows who it is immediately and acknowledges the visitor “you can come in Kara.” Diana who did not here Kara looked towards the balcony and sure enough there was Kara Danvers on the balcony. Kara walked into the penthouse and sat on the chair opposite of the couple. Kiara then spoke “So, Kara to what do we owe this pleasure?” Kara waited for a few seconds and then responded “ so I want to apologize to you both for earlier. First Kiara I want to apologize for attacking you at the prison without even giving you a chance to explain, and Diana I want to apologize to you for attacking Kiara.” Both Diana and Kiara were not at all surprised that’s what Kara was they’re for, but if they were honest neither was upset with her. Diana and Kiara had talked about it, and had both agreed that they really couldn’t because Kara being in a coma she did not know anything that’s happened since the fight with Reign so they were not mad. However both know just how powerful Kara’s guilty conscience is, and that was what is driving this from Kara. So Diana spoke up “look Kara we are not mad at you for earlier you just woke up from a coma you had no idea what was happening and who was doing what. So there was no way you could have known so we forgive you.” Kara turned to Kiara and she nodded her head in agreement with Diana. This was a relief for Kara, and it made her really happy. Kara stayed at Diana and Kiara’s house for a little while longer, and then left although Kara did want the details about how Diana and Kiara got together she did not want to overstay her welcome, and Diana promised that she would tell Kara over lunch soon. With that Kara left the apartment bidding both of them farewell.


End file.
